You're Mine
by Declan Kai
Summary: DL Who knew a simple ride in the elevator could lead to so much more. It was Flack's fault to begin with, but what did that lead to?
1. Flack's A Dead Man

**_A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please be kind. I hope you enjoy!_**

****

* * *

Making their way through the usual morning bustle of the New York City Crime Lab, greetings fly as the Messers headed towards their office.

Even at the age of 4, Owen Messer knew the lab like the back of his hand; it was his second home. Sure, not many parents would allow their child to race around a crime lab, but Owen was more than that. He was family and the Messers trusted the lab above all else. Owen didn't mind whether he was listening to Uncle Sid's stories, reading DNA printouts trying to figure out what the different colours meant, or watching Auntie Stella look like she was about to bash someone on the head. He loved the lab, and besides, Daddy said that if he was really good, he could work there someday too. It was his dream.

Stepping into their office, Danny lowered Owen into his desk chair and started looking through the case files lying on his desk before looking down to his son.

"Alright Kiddo, Daddy's gotta go catch bad people with Auntie Angell and Mommy's got a lot of work to do so I want you to be good okay?"

Owen stopped spinning on the chair as he looks up to Danny with a grin. "Okay Daddy."

Smirking at the sight before her, Lindsay laughs at the uncanny resemblance between father and son. "You know, his grin is almost as bad as yours Danny. Who knows what he's going to do with it one day."

Eyes twinkling, Danny simply grins back at his wife who was still uncontrollably smiling. "He's a Messer, he can't help it."

"Still, I worry about him. Look what it did to you. I really can't deal with any more overly-large egos Dan," replied Lindsay with a mischievous smile.

Lindsay sat back and laughed harder as Danny gave her a look, the smirk she loved to hate yet still adored making an appearance on her husband's face.

"Admit it, you love it," Danny teased.

"I love you," replied Lindsay sweetly.

Walking over to his wife, Danny bent down to thoroughly kiss her. They parted with a sigh as he smiled sheepishly. "Love you too Montana, but if I don't get outta here soon, I don't think you're gonna be seein' me around anymore."

From Danny's chair, Owen merely sat amused as his parents continued to banter. They always did that. Uncle Flack had once told him that if they weren't arguing, there was something wrong. With a smile, Owen turned to the table and began drawing on the blank piece of paper his father had placed there. Ever since that fateful accident where he had drawn on Danny's case report, Danny had always kept blank paper on his table where it was easily accessible by his son.

Looking through the glass walls of their office, Danny spotted a weary and annoyed Stella entering her office. Bending down to Owen, Danny grinned.

"Tell you what buddy, why don't you go find everyone and give them their party invitations?" he asked. Turning 5 in month's time, Owen had been practically begged his parents to make the invitations themselves, beaming at each an every fruit of his labour. It didn't matter when his birthday was anymore.

His eyes widening with excitement, Owen looked up to his father and mirrored his grin. "Really?" he asked, giving a cry of happiness as Danny nodded. Jumping off the chair, Owen climbed into his father's arms for a hug.

Leaning back slightly, Danny poked his son playfully on his nose. "I think you better start with Auntie Stella, she has a 4 year-old cheering up session scheduled in 10 minutes," he said as Lindsay recovered from another laughing fit. Turning to his wife, Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at her which promptly set her off once again.

His face suddenly turning serious, Danny turned back to his son. "You can go give everyone their invite IF you promise me to follow the rules –okay?"

Lindsay couldn't help but smile at her husband's protectiveness. It was sweet and widely known how protective Danny was of both her and Owen. The entire lab knew it well, along with the consequences for ever hurting the little blonde. There was nothing short of a death sentence if Danny ever found out and Lindsay was no better. Not as loud as her husband, she was however no less violent. In addition to that, Owen was still under the protection of his godparents, Stella and Mac. Do anything to Owen Messer and your life was over in the crime lab. It was an unwritten rule, simple as that.

Listening to Danny repeat the rules to his son once again, Lindsay rolled her eyes. "You've told him that over a hundred times Danny," she exclaimed.

Watching Daddy give his mother a glare, Owen tried to hide the giggle that threatened to escape before Danny turned his attention back to him. He was 4 years old, but he wasn't stupid. Laughing at Daddy when he was being serious meant a very angry Daddy.

"Make sure you don't go into the elevators alone okay? Find someone to go with you. I don't want you getting lost. Comprende?" Danny continued.

"C…co…yes Daddy," replied Owen, nodding excitedly as he continued to bounce in Danny's arms.

"I'll see you later 'kay buddy?" Placing a kiss to his son's temple, Danny set the boy down before turning to his wife.

"And I'll definitely see you later Montana," said Danny as he leaned forward for a kiss. Walking to the door, Danny stops and turns, calling out a quick "I love you!" before walking off.

XXXXXX

With his outstanding appointment with Aunt Stella finished, Owen managed to persuade her help him hand out his invitations. With Danny still out in the field and Lindsay busy processing evidence, Owen needed someone to go down to the morgue with him. Uncle Sid was the very last and Owen knew that he wasn't allowed in the elevator alone.

As the two walked to the elevators, the ringing of Stella's phone stopped them as she picked up. With a few quick words, Stella clipped the phone back to her pocket, looking around as though looking for someone. Seeing Flack rounding the corner, she called him over.

"What's up Stel?" asked Flack as he approached.

"Look, I gotta scene to go to and Owen needs to give his invitation to Sid," she explained. "You mind taking him downstairs? You know how Danny doesn't let him go alone."

Flack smiled and nodded as he reached down to grasp the boy's hand firmly in his. "Sure thing Stel," he said.

With a grateful smile of thanks, Stella ran off down the hall.

Flack shook his head in amusement as he pressed for the elevator. As it arrived, he turned to Owen with a smile. "Come, let's go and say hi to Uncle Sid."

XXXXXX

"Well thank you very much young man." Crouching down to the little boy, Sid pulled him into a hug, a smile on his face. "I'll definitely be there."

Owen smiled widely as he holds his hands up for Flack to grasp. "Bye Uncle Sid," he called out as Flack guided them back to the elevator.

As they waited, Flack's phone goes off. Owen noticed the frown growing on the older man's face as he reads the message, keeping silent the entire time. As Flack crouched down to him, he listened carefully as Flack explained that needed to go back and talk to Uncle Sid. Owen nodded when he was asked if he understood.

"So I'll press the button for you okay, and you can go up by yourself."

Owen gave Flack a look of slight fear as he replied, "But Danny told me not to go into the elevator by myself."

"You'll be fine kiddo, I go in there by myself everyday and nothing's happened to me," replied Flack. "Your Daddy's just paranoid that's all."

"What's parnoyed mean Uncle Flack?" asked Owen.

Flack chuckled as he ruffled the boy's dirty blonde hair. "It means your Daddy worries too much about you," he explained. "But you'll be alright, you're a big boy."

Still uncertain, Owen doesn't move as he looked up to Flack with a frown.

Flack chuckled once more. "You'll be fine kiddo, and don't tell your Daddy okay? I'd like to live the rest of my life."

As he entered the elevator, Owen managed another worried smile as Flack pushed the button for the lab and stepped out. "See you in a bit!"

XXXXXX

Not fifteen seconds after the elevator doors closed, the room went dark for a moment before lighting up again, the building's emergency generators kicking in. Flack stood still as shock registered on his face before he bolted back to the elevators, yelling out for Owen.

Hearing nothing, Flack takes the stairs as he ran up to the lab, skidding to a stop outside the elevator doors. Relief floods his system as he heard the little boy's sobs.

Trapped in the dark elevator, Owen sat huddled on the floor, having fallen down when the elevator had jolted to a stop. Hearing Flack's voice, Owen called out loudly. He wanted his Daddy.

Two thoughts raced through Flack's mind as he heard Owen's call. First -that Owen was alright, second –Danny was going to castrate him when he found out.

XXXXXX

Already on the way back from a scene, Danny got the call. He was approximately 10 minutes away from the crime lab but made it back in 5, nothing but the thought of his little boy on his mind.

XXXXXX

"You're gonna be okay honey," Lindsay cooed through the elevator door. Still trying to pry the door opened, Lindsay looked up to send a glare to Flack.

'Great, I'm surprised I'm still alive; Lindsay must be waiting for Danny to get back,' thought Flack as he heaved.

After what seemed like an eternity of banging and cursing, the doors were separated far enough for Owen to climb out, clutching to his mother tightly as tears continued to fall.

"I want Daddy," he whispered against her neck, his eyes closed.

Lindsay stokes the back of Owen's head, soothing the panic-stricken toddler. "Shh, I know baby. He's on his way."

Trying desperately to find a way out, Flack hurried down the hallway, only to find Stella blocking his exit. Swearing slightly, he managed a sheepish smile, backing away slightly.

Don Flack knew Stella pretty well and at that moment he would have bet money on the fact that Stella was beyond pissed. She was enraged.

Without a word, Stella took hold of his tie, dragging him back to Lindsay. "You're not going anywhere till that boy gets here," she hissed.

"Danny's going to kill me," Flack whimpered, receiving a glare from Stella.

"And after that it's going to be Lindsay and then mine."

Flack knew he was dead either way. He didn't dare look at Mac.

Still sobbing into Lindsay's shoulder, Owen looked up to see Danny round the corner, skidding to a stop in front of them.

"Daddy!" cried Owen as Danny took him into his arms.

A wave of relief floods his system as he held his son, "You okay buddy?" His eyes locking with Lindsay's, they share a smile as Danny closed his eyes.

Behind them stood Stella, still smiling whilst holding on tightly to Flack's tie, the latter wanting nothing more than to crawl into a whole and hide.

As much as Danny wanted to throttle Flack, he had more important things to attend to. Standing up with Owen in his arms, Danny turned to Mac for a brief moment. Seeing his boss smile and nod, Danny conveyed his thanks as he took Lindsay's hand in his. "Let's go home," he whispered.

Watching the three of them round the corner, Flack visibly sagged to the ground in relief. He was off the hook – for now.

Stella on the other hand had other plans. Sharing a glance with Mac, she smiled knowingly as Mac headed back to his office, leaving Stella with Flack. Looking down to the man, Stella grinned as she yanked him up by the tie.

"Just because Danny let you off doesn't mean you're getting off that easy," she whispered sweetly, sending chills down Flack's spine. "You forget, I'm his godmother and his godfather is waiting patiently in his office." Dragging him by the tie, Stella laughs. "You're Mine now."

XXXXXX

In the background, Sid and Peyton stood whispering to each other conspiratorially.

"I can't believe Danny let him off," said Sid, his eyes wide in amazement.

Peyton shook her head, her eyes dancing to the spot the family stood before. "Owen's more important to Danny right now," replied Peyton.

They both winced as Stella pulled Flack to his feet by his tie, wondering who was worse, Stella or Danny. Both have Italian tempers and while Stella is half Greek, Danny was a father.

A thought came to Sid's mind as her turned to Peyton. "Share his autopsy tomorrow morning?"

Smiling softly, Peyton nods. "Deal."

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review and tell me what you thought._**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_Messermonroe_**


	2. How Dead Exactly?

**_A/N: So sorry for taking so long, but life likes to get it the way of everything. So here's part II enjoy!_**

* * *

The ride home was quiet to say the least. Danny was content as he drove, his other hand entwined with Lindsay's. Looking through the rear-view mirror, Danny glanced at his sleeping son. Having endured the whole ordeal, Owen was asleep before they even reached the car park and was now quietly sleeping in his car seat. Nothing made him happier. 

Noticing the smile that had crept onto her husband's face, she couldn't help but join him. Giving his hand a squeeze, she asked "Danny, you ok?"

Then a thought came to mind. She just had to ask, "You intending on killing Flack?"

Glancing at his wife, Danny couldn't help but grin. "Personally yes, but I have a feeling he's already getting hell from Mac and Stella"

Danny noticed his wife cringe at the mention of their son's godparents, "Mac or Stella, I wonder who is worse."

Grinning, Lindsay could only imagine what Flack was going through right now. "Probably Stella, she's almost as bad as you honey," she answered with a smile.

"Well someone has to be," Danny replied with a grin. "But you're still worse than her Montana," Danny added with a smile.

Glaring at her husband, she pinched him. "Am not"

Danny just couldn't help but laugh, "Are too - admit it honey, you're just as bad as I am." Giving his wife a loving look he added, "And you love him just as much as I do."

How could she reply to that?

"You better believe it Danny."

Stirring a little from the bumps on the road, Owen opened an eye and took a peek. As usual, his parent's were bantering again. He didn't know what about but he didn't care. He wasn't stuck in that evil elevator anymore, and he was going home. He was happy. With a content smile, he fell asleep again as Danny turned into the parking lot of their apartment.

* * *

**Back at the lab...

* * *

**

No one could take their eyes off Mac's office as Stella threw a fit at Flack. Outside, all that could be gathered was how angry Stella was. Through the glass all that could be seen and heard were her muffled yells and flinging arms. She was red. That wasn't a good thing. Flack on the other hand was only sitting there. The lab techs looked in awe at the rainbow of colours that flitted over Flack's face - from red, to green, and settling on a more bluish look.

Through Mac's glares and Stella's rants, Flank could hardly even think.

_Aww geez, how am I gonna get out of this mess? I'm such an idiot sometimes._

_You KNEW how Danny was going to react if something like this happened!_

_Yeah...but he didn't react, Stella did._

_And the difference is...? _

_Good point._

Stella seeing that Flack wasn't paying much attention to her gave him a whack on the head. "DONALD FLACK! You're not even listening to me!"

Rubbing the offended spot, Flack couldn't do much but give an apologetic look. "Stella, I know I shouldn't have done it okay? I'm sorry! But..."

"_But what_?" Stella was growing even more impatient with the detective's never ending attempt to justify himself. "You let Owen in there alone when you knew Danny doesn't allow him to!"

Already knowing what he did wrong, he couldn't figure out how to make her stop. So he held up his hands in surrender. "Alright Stel, I give up. Just…stop with the yelling already," he pleaded.

Deciding that she was tired of yelling anyway, she looked back at Mac, who was giving Don a very sympathetic smirk.

Mac cutting in quickly replied, "Look Don, Stella here is probably tired of yelling at you by now."

Giving a quick laugh as he saw Stella give a deep sigh, "So I'm going to let you go, for now. But you _ever_ do something like that again; I'll personally make sure th…."

………………………………………….

Outside Mac's office, news had spread throughout the entire building. Lab techs from all levels were crowded outside, pretending to be purposeful in some way or another. But really, they just wanted to know what was being said between the three of them. They were jolted from their intense listening by the door opening and Flack walking out, his face, a deep shade of purple, mumbling something incoherent to himself. The techs looked on in awe as the usually jovial detective was reduced to a mumbling corpse.

"What's going on here?"

Stunned to hear the voice of their boss, the entire floor was cleared of all unnecessary staff within minutes. Mac could only laugh. The scattering techs reminded him of little ants. Glancing at Flack's retreating back, he could only wonder what Danny would've done. Sure he was the boss, but even he couldn't compete with Danny's wrath or even Lindsay's for that matter when it came to Owen.

Turning back into his office, he thought to himself. _I hope I didn't disappoint._

………………………………………...

Leaning sleepily into her husband, Lindsay asked, "Do you think he's dead yet?"

From beside her came a sleepy reply, "I hope not."

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it's so short but I had to put this in before it was Danny's turn, and he's next (once i figure out how). One more chapter to go. Will try very hard to write that soon._**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed ) I've replied to most if not all, but the alerts were down and I don't remember who I replied to and who I didn't - sorry my bad._**

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Abundance of Shotguns

_**A/N: I promised this by the end of the week right? And here it is! Sooo sorry for the delay, you can blame...work for it (as always) grins. Thanks a bunch to Kavi Leighanna and CrashdownMontana for all the help! Still, whatever mistakes there are (unfortunately) mine. And without further a due...**_

**_

* * *

_**

Flack couldn't sleep knowing full well that Danny was angry at him if not plotting his death. Lying in bed, his thoughts wandered over the day's events. He remembered the look of complete relief on Danny's face when Owen was safely in his arms. After an hour of tossing and turning, Flack still couldn't succumb to sleep.

Glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table, he groaned in disbelief. It read _4.30AM,_ which meant that he had to be up in 3 hours. Running his hands over his face, Flack pondered about calling in sick but thought better of it. As appealing as a day off seemed, he knew he had to face Danny. Avoiding him would probably make matters worse. With a sigh, he got up to make himself a warm cup of milk.

"I am so dead."

XXXXX

An uncooperative Owen had Danny and Lindsay running a little late that morning. Still exhausted from the previous day's events, Owen refused to let go of Danny burying his head into his father's shoulder.

Reaching the lab, Danny tried to untangle himself from Owen as they entered the elevator. Looking at his son asleep in his hands, he softly woke him. "Owen, come on buddy. Daddy's got to go to work."

Owen's wordless reply was to bury his face deeper into his father's shoulder.

Lindsay had noticed her son's change in behaviour. Owen was normally overly hyper in the mornings, often running into their bedroom at precisely 7.00 am to wake them up. But Danny had been busy recently what with a string of high-profile cases coming in one after another. They'd settled it with Mac so that Danny could cover for Lindsay allowing her to temporarily work a 9 -5 shift. At least Owen had one of them at home. It was a difficult time and already Lindsay could see the effect in her son's behaviour. It was no secret that Owen absolutely adored Danny but the cases had left Danny working late nights – reducing the time he had to spend with Owen.

Making their way towards their office, they met Stella down the hall. "Morning guys," she greeted.

Noticing Owen asleep in Danny's arms, she added softly. "How's he doing?"

Stirring in Danny's arms, Owen awoke to his father smiling down at him. He simply smiled back and gave his father a hug. Turning around, he came face to face with a smiling Stella. "Hi Auntie Stella," he greeted softly with a smile.

"Danny!"

Turning around, they found Angell skidding towards them. "We got a lead, a Richard Hunter," said Angell between pants.

Owen on the other was only listening. Still in his father's arms, he knew he would have to let go sometime.

"Come on, we gotta go," screamed Angell, already running towards the elevator.

Looking down at his son, no one knew how much Danny wanted to get away from it all, just the three of them. But at the moment that had to wait. The lead meant that they could be one step closer to closing the case.

Letting Owen down, he pulled his son into a tight hug. "Daddy's gotta go buddy. You take care of Mommy 'kay?"

Feeling Owen's nod, Danny whispered softy to his son. "I love you, and after all this we're going to go play on the beach ok?"

Owen immediately perked up at that. He always wanted to go to the beach, and being in New York, he had never been to one. Giving his daddy another tight hug, he pulled away smiling broadly. "Okay Daddy."

Ruffling his son's hair, Danny stood up and gave his wife a sweet kiss. "Love you honey."

Looking up into her husband's blue eyes, Lindsay smiled. "I love you too. Take care ok?"

Giving his wife a grin, he turned and jogged towards the elevator where a slightly impatient Angell was waiting.

"Any more stops Daddy? Or do you want to say goodbye to Mac and Stella too?" she asked sarcastically.

Completely ignoring her annoyance, he merely smiled at her. "Nope – I'm good."

Filling Danny in on the man's details, she added with an afterthought. "Oh, and Flack's meeting us there."

Glancing to the side to catch his reaction, she was surprised to see that Danny didn't react at all. "Did you hear me?" she asked cautiously.

He turned towards her. "Yeah – I did. Is something wrong?"

Angell shook her head. "No, nothing, just double checking," she replied with a smile.

His mood temporarily uplifted, Owen began to run around his mother's legs whilst she and Stella were talking about their cases.

Bending down to her son, Lindsay gave him a laughing smile. "Mommy's gotta go and yell at Uncle Adam for a little while ok? Why don't you go play with Auntie Stella whilst I'm busy and I'll come find you for lunch ok? Daddy's coming to pick us up."

Owen's eyes widened at the mention of his father. Nodding vigorously, Owen held out his hand for Stella to take. "Come on Auntie Stella, Uncle Hawkes is here today isn't he?"

Laughing at her son's ability to change his moods so quickly, something he inherited from his father, she turned around towards Adam with the intention on giving him a lecture about paging people during their lunchtimes only to receive the wrong results.

Smiling down at Owen, Stella nodded. "Yup, he just got back yesterday. I think he brought you something too."

Literally bouncing, Owen nothing but dragged Stella in search of Hawkes.

XXXXX

Standing in front of Richard Hunter's door, Angell knocked hard. "NYPD open up Mr. Hunter!" she yelled through the door.

There was no answer.

Standing back, uniforms came in and knocked the door down. The sight that greeted them made Danny and Angell look on in confusion. Glancing at Flack, Danny was amused as Flack turned a pale shade of white.

Flack's pulse raced as he thought to himself, "He's not going to shoot me. He's not going to shoot me."

Looking around, all he could see were stacks and stacks of shotguns. Every type you could find on the market could have been found in the apartment.

"What on earth is he doing with all of them?" asked Danny whilst picking one of them up.

Seeing Danny with a shotgun in his hands, Flack gulped. "Focus, Focus" he thought, silently berating himself for acting like such an idiot in the first place.

Danny, being a well-trained CSI noticed Flack's lack of conversation and the obvious look of discomfort on his friend's face. He chuckled.

"What's wrong Flack? Guns making you nauseous?" he asked.

Flack turned towards Danny, giving him a glare. "He's laughing at me," he thought.

"Ha-ha, real funny Messer. I'm fine" Flack nonchalantly replied.

Chuckling, Danny shook his head and went back to work. There were a lot of guns. "This is gonna be fun" he thought aloud.

XXXXX

Peeping into the AV lab, Owen's eyes lit up when he saw Hawks going over surveillance tapes. Running in, Owen jumped onto Hawke's lap, grinning broadly at him.

"Hi Uncle Hawkes!" greeted Owen.

A little bewildered at the sudden change of volume, Hawkes stared at Owen, before smiling at the energetic bundle. "Hello there Mr. Messer, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Stella having seen the moment of confusion pass over Hawkes' face before realisation hit, laughed.

Smiling, Owen looked at Stella, and then back to Hawkes. "Auntie Stella says you brought me something," said Owen, literally bouncing on Hawkes' lap.

Rolling his eyes a little, Hawkes laughed and went to a bag that was sitting on the table.

Reaching in, Hawkes pulled out a large stuffed horse. "This…is for you."

Grabbing the horse from Hawkes, he hugged it tightly. "Thank you Uncle Hawkes!"

"So what are you going to call him?" asked Stella.

Hawkes nearly laughed as Owen thought about a name, his look so similar to that of his father's. "He's definitely Danny's boy" he thought.

"Can I call him Daddy?" asked Owen.

A little confused, Stella kneeled down. "Why do you want to call him Daddy?" she asked.

Looking down at his feet, Owen answered softly. "Cos when Daddy's not here, I can still hug him."

Owen looked up, with tears in his eyes.

XXXXXX

Finishing, Danny stood up and looked around. "Hey Angell, I'm gonna take these and head back to the lab alright?"

Nodding, Angell looked around as the last few batches of guns were transported downstairs onto the department SUV's. "No problem Messer. I gotta go back to the station and see about tracking Mr. Hunt down. I think we found one of his hobbies."

Smiling, she added "Tell Owen I said hi, I didn't get a chance to talk to him earlier."

Already out of the room, Danny yelled back. "Sure thing. Cya later!"

Storing the last gun in his SUV, he looked around. Uniforms were all over the place making sure no one hijacked a car full of shotguns. "Not a pretty thought".

Taking out his phone, Danny dialled the number to Owen's favourite restaurant and made a reservation for the 3 of them. He said he was taking them to lunch, and he was damned well going to. Getting into the driver's seat, he overheard a few of the uniforms talking.

What he heard gave him an idea.

'_If Flack was uncomfortable with me and shotguns; he's definitely going to enjoy this_,' he thought.

Having made an excuse of being paged to go back to the precinct, Danny hadn't seen him since. But apparently Flack's been spreading stories. Stories which he was determined to play a part in, and perhaps Lindsay would join in too. On the way back to the lab, Danny thought of his plan.

"Oh this is going to be good."

XXXXX

Flack had been muttering to himself. He found it strange that he was still alive – surviving Danny with a shotgun. Something he was desperately dreading. He ran out as soon as he could, giving Danny no chance of second thoughts.

Looking down at his pager, he sighed. He was needed at the lab.

Thinking to himself, Flack continued to reassure himself. "Danny had a shotgun. He could have shot me, but he didn't, which means he doesn't want me dead. I survived Danny Messer…..I survived Danny Messer with a shotgun….IM NOT DEAD!"

Muttering to himself and completely oblivious to his surroundings, he made his way to the lab's locker room. What he didn't notice was 2 people sneaking past and blocking the entrance.

Flack was shocked out of his reverie as he heard the distinctly unique sound of a shotgun.

"It couldn't be…."

Turning around, he came face to face with Danny Messer, holding a shotgun, blocking 1 of the 2 exits. Instinctively, he started towards the other exit but was stopped short with the sight of Lindsay with her own shotgun blocking his escape.

Turning back towards Danny, Flack cleared his throat. "Err, hey guys – what's err…with the guns?" he stuttered, obviously nervous.

Grinning mischievously at Flack, Danny replied. "Specially for you Flack, we made some friends over at ballistics. Handy don'cha think?"

Flack immediately put his hands up over his head, his legs starting to tremble.

Looking over at his wife, Danny asked "How bout it honey? You want first shot?"

With fear in his eyes, he turned towards Lindsay who merely smiled at him.

"Don't mind if I do," she said, and added with a grin, "don't worry, I wont miss".

Unsure of what was happening, turning between Danny and Lindsay, he pleaded "Guys please…" but stopped at the sound of Danny reloading.

Flack fell to his knees, pleading, sending Lindsay into a laughing fit. "Don't kill me please! I'll do anything, just don't shoot!"

Danny chuckled at the sight, giving Flack a questioning look, "Anything?"

Nodding vigorously, Flack replied "Anything! Your paperboy, servant, ballet dancer -ANYTHING!"

Walking up to him, Flack flinched as Lindsay pulled the taller detective up by the tie, smiling sweetly at him. "If you ever do something like that to my baby again, I'll personally make sure that you won't have the chance to do it to your own."

Flack gulped.

"Got it?"

He nodded.

Still smiling, she added, "and I won't miss either."

Chuckling, Danny held out a hand for his wife. "Come on honey, I think Owen's hungry by now."

Giving Flack one last look, Lindsay moved over to her husband, hooking her arm in his. "I want pizza."

XXXXX

Glancing up, Owen smiled as he saw his parents approaching. Running towards them, he jumped into his father's opened arms.

"Hey buddy" greeted Danny whilst running his hand through his son's hair.

Noticing the stuffed horse, Danny enquired. "Say, who's the horse buddy?"

Smiling up at his father, Owen replied "His name is Daddy – like you Daddy."

"You named your horse after me?" asked Danny with a smile.

Owen nodded, once again starting to bounce in his father's arms.

Laughing, Danny gave his son a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I'm hungry"

Lindsay merely laughed and rolled her eyes at her husband.

Reaching the elevator, they turned around as Hawkes yelled after them. "Hey guys, have you seen Flack anywhere?"

Danny and Lindsay shared a smile, before Danny replied. "Try the locker room. Last I saw him; he was kneeling on the floor – praying I think."

Upon its arrival, they entered the elevator, leaving a confused Hawkes behind in the hallway.

"On the floor - praying?"

Shaking his head, he turned around in search of the praying detective.

**THE END**

**

* * *

_Any thoughts and suggestions? Please review and tell me what you think. _ **

_Sequel is in my head, but i need some input. Give me a beach where Mac & Stella will NEVER find them. Some faraway (but still known) island somewhere!_

_Thank's to all who've followed this and reviewed, you're a right bunch of nutters! haha (and that IS a good thing) )_


	4. Glad You Married Me?

**_A/N: Okay, so no - it's not a sequel. Rather, I'm taking this story a little further until I run out of ideas. Anyone mind?_**

**_Procrastination and the inability to sleep means you get a new chapter. I don't mind the procrastination part but the lack of sleep is definately crampin' my style. BIG shoutout to crashdownmontana for being my partner in crime and beta-ing this. You're brilliant! Still, whatever mistakes that are left is mine and my own._**

**_Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!_**

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright Mac, thanks for everything," replied Danny getting off the phone.

A week since the 'elevator incident' as they called it, Danny had managed to get Lindsay and himself 2 weeks off for a little vacation time. Between the high profile cases piling up one after the other, Danny hadn't been able to spend as much time as he would have liked with Lindsay and Owen.

After making another call to his travel agent, Danny grinned to himself. He'd been planning this for a while now but never really had the opportunity to see it through. Now was the perfect time. Cases were beginning to lighten and he really wanted to spend some quality time with his family.

'I promised Owen that we'd go to the beach, that boy will learn that his father doesn't disappoint,_'_ he thought with a grin.

Shutting down his computer and grabbing his keys and coat, Danny stepped out of the office with the intention of going home to meet a certain brown-eyed beauty and his blue-eyed hyperactive bundle. Heading towards the elevator, Danny met Stella in the hallway.

"Heading back Danny?" asked Stella.

"Yep, wife and kids – you know how it is" replied Danny with a smirk.

Laughing, Stella could only roll her eyes at Danny's reply. Being orphaned at birth, Stella had learned to call her friends her true family. To her, Danny was the baby brother, needing her to guide him from time to time. She marvelled at how much Danny had changed over the years. Since meeting Lindsay, being married and entering fatherhood, the man was now more down to earth, putting his family ahead of everything else. She was proud of him, more than words could say.

As the elevator arrived, they both stepped in. Eyes twinkling, Stella turned back to Danny, "I heard from Mac that you and Lindsay are taking a little vacation."

"Yep, just us, away from work and everything else," replied Danny with a smile.

Being the ever-probing Stella Bonasera, she couldn't help but ask, "So, where to Danny? Disneyland? Miami?"

"Owen's already been to Disneyland Stel, besides this is special – and no I'm not telling you where," replied Danny with a smirk.

"Oh come on Danny!" said Stella with a whine.

"No – the only ones who will know is Lindsay, Owen and I, oh and my travel agent, and NO – I'm not giving you his name either," replied Danny rolling his eyes.

Stella visibly sighed. Rarely did Danny keep that many things from her these days, but she knew his stubbornness as it matched her own. When Danny set his mind to something, it took nothing short of moving heaven and hell to sway him.

"Fine, fine, why can't I know anyway?" she asked.

"Nothing personal Stel, but I don't want any calls from either you or Mac for the next week or so," replied Danny.

"Alright, but if you come back to a burnt house, it's not my fault" said Stella with a mischievous grin, folding her arms.

Danny returned it with one of his own. "Oh don't worry Stel; my mom has the contact numbers."

Stella groaned. There was no way she could get anything out of Danny's mom. She was just as stubborn as his son was, if not worse.

Giving up, Stella flung her arms out. "Great Danny, spoil the fun why don't you?"

Danny could only laugh at Stella's response. He knew full well that his mother was a walking safe, at least when it came to him. She gossiped just as much as Stella did, but wouldn't slip when it came to him and his family even if you paid her.

Reaching the parking lot, they both stepped out heading their separate ways. Reaching his car, he called out to Stella. "Don't worry Stel, Lindsay will tell you all about it when we get back. See you in 2 weeks!"

Climbing into his SUV, he headed home to his 2 most favourite people in the world.

XXXXXX

Closing the apartment door behind him, Danny hardly had time to put his keys on the counter before a force rammed into his legs crying "DADDY!"

Looking down, Danny smiled and picked up his 4 yr old son, ruffling his hair in the process. "Hey there buddy."

Smiling at his dad, Owen gave his father a hug, burying his face into his father's shoulder.

Peering out of the kitchen, Lindsay walked up to her husband and gave him a peck on the lips. "What? No honey I'm home?" she teased.

Capturing her lips in his, Danny gave his wife a deep kiss, only parting when the need to breathe was too great. Pulling away, he smirked at her. "That better hun?"

Lindsay only stood there with an amused look on her face as she tried to catch her breath. Watching her husband carry their son back to the TV, she couldn't resist and gave his butt a swat. Turning his head, Danny gave his wife a grin look as Owen began bouncing in his arms once again. Heading back into the kitchen, Lindsay called out that dinner would be ready in 10 minutes.

Sitting down on the couch and bouncing Owen on his knees, Danny couldn't help but smile at the look of utter glee on his son's face. Taken out of his reverie by his phone ringing, Danny quickly answered. After a short conversation with the travel agent, he set his phone down and gave his son another grin.

"Who was that Daddy?" asked Owen curiously.

"That- was a friend of Daddy's," he replied pointing at his phone. "And I've got a surprise for you and mommy, I'll tell you after dinner kay?"

His eyes widening at the word 'present', Owen nodded and happily went back to bouncing on his father's knees crying out 'horsey!'

After dinner, Danny took Owen out of his seat and into his lap. Looking up at his father confused, Owen began turning around to stand on his father's knees. Danny laughed, giving him a grin.

Lindsay smiled lovingly at the sight before her. Danny was now holding a jumping Owen, making sure he didn't fall. Nothing could have prepared her for this when she first moved to New York. All she wanted to think about was work, get her mind away from her dark past. She had met Danny on her first day, at first thinking he was a jerk, she began to love him, platonically of course, which eventually evolved into something more. But her past kept her defences up. She didn't want everyone to know about what she went through in Montana, thinking that their view of her would lessen. Afraid that they would see her as being damaged, she built walls around herself. It figures that it only took a cocky New Yorker to bring those walls down. No matter how many times she had pushed him away, he came back, even back to Montana. He had given her the strength during the last length of the trials and would forever be grateful for him. It had been 6 years since the trial ended, and she was now happily married with a loving husband and her very own bundle of joy. She couldn't have asked for anything more.

Danny smiled at the content look Lindsay had on her face; he felt that it was the right time to tell her. "Hey Montana, Mac gave us both the day off tomorrow."

Broken out of her reverie, Lindsay furrowed her brows trying to think why Mac would give them both the day off. With nothing coming to mind, she asked "Why?"

"For packing," replied Danny casually while bouncing Owen on his lap.

"Packing?" asked Lindsay. If she wasn't confused before, she definitely was now. "What are you talking about Danny?"

Giving his wife a grin, Danny got up and walked into their bedroom, Owen bouncing in his arms. He returned a short while later with a small brochure and gave it to her. He chuckled to himself seeing Lindsay's eyes widen and her jaw drop as she read the brochure.

Looking at Danny with wide eyes, Lindsay couldn't believe it. "Lanzarote?" she asked with a choke.

"What's Lanzotty Daddy?" asked Owen noticing his mother's change.

"Lanzarote is an Island and is where we are going the day after tomorrow. So you need to pack," replied Danny.

"What we gonna do there Daddy?" asked Owen, his energy kicking in once again.

Danny looked down at his jumping son with a laugh. "I told you we were goin' to the beach didn't I?"

Nodding vigorously and giving his father the Messer grin, Owen squirmed, signalling that he wanted to be put down. Lowering his son to the floor, Danny sat back down, smirking at his wife's gaping mouth. Finally grasping the concept of them going on a vacation, Lindsay squealed, jumping out of her seat and tackling her husband off his seat and onto the ground.

Sprawled on the floor with Owen running around in circles, Lindsay showered her husband with kisses. It was only then Danny realised that his son was chanting 'Daddy fell off his chair!' over and over again. Grabbing hold of his wife, he pulled her down for a proper kiss.

"Mmm what was that for?" he asked.

"For being the perfect husband," replied Lindsay, giving him another short peck.

Lindsay moved up, straddling her husband. "So what's the plan?"

Slowly drawing circles on his wife's arms, Danny looked up at Lindsay. "Well, the flight's the day after tomorrow at 9am. We've got tomorrow to pack and do some shopping and I've already taken care of the apartment – Mrs Henderson will look after it."

Sighing happily, Lindsay bent down and rested her head onto Danny's chest.

"We'll be in Lanzarote for the next week and a half, leaving us sometime here at home before we go back to work," said Danny.

Lindsay looked at Danny with a mischievous grin, moving up, she nipped on his lips.

"And you still wonder why I married you?"

Giving his wife a smirk, Danny rolled them so that she was pinned beneath him and proceeded to show her just how glad he was that she married him.

* * *

**_A/N: It was 1am and I couldn't think of any names. Mrs Henderson is my librarian in school so I have no clue as to why that name came up. Thank you to AmylovesDanny for Lanzarote! t'was brilliant._**

**_Anyways, originally planning to put it all in one chapter, it became too long so I'll cover the trip in the next few chapters - that is, if you want me to. _****_So please review and tell me if you think I should keep going or not. Your opinions are appreciated very much. _**

**_Big thank you to all of you who reviewed. _****_I've tried to reply to as many of them as possible but things happen. So if I accidentally forget someone, I am very sorry. Don't take it personally, I'm naturally forgetful. )_**


	5. 4 Year Olds

**_A/N: The lack of an operational document uploader has annoyed me to no end, so thank you 5t4c3y for filling me in on how to update )_**

**_Another thank you to partner in crime crashdownmontana for beta-ing this. You rock! Anyways, enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Waking up, Danny turned over to look at the clock on the bedside table. It read 7.00am. He groaned and buried his face back into his wife's shoulder inhaling her sweet scent. He would never tire of that scent, he absolutely loved it. They were leaving today but their flight had been delayed to a little after 1pm. 'Just a few more hours," thought Danny. Slowly drifting back into the layers of sleep, his eyes fluttered closed.

What Danny didn't know was that in the room down the hall, sat Owen on his bed, playing with the stuffed horse, appropriately named 'Daddy' which Hawkes had gotten him. Hopping off his bed, Owen padded towards his parent's room. Peeping in through the slightly open door, he saw that his parents were still asleep.

Heading back to his room, the phone rang as he passed it. Looking behind him, he heard nothing come from his parents' room. Going to the phone, he reached up and answered. "Hello?"

"Owen? It's Auntie Stella," said Stella through the receiver.

Climbing onto the chair, Owen smiled widely. "Hi Auntie Stella! Mommy and Daddy are still asleep."

"That's ok then, I'll call them back later," replied Stella. "How's my favourite little godson?"

"Good" replied Owen, now sitting cross-legged on the floor, having brought the phone down with him.

"Do you know where your Daddy's taking you?" asked Stella, a sense of hope in her voice.

Owen nodded. "Mmhmm, Daddy said we're going to Lanzotty"

"YES!" yelled Stella.

"Yes what Auntie Stella?" asked Owen, confused.

Hiding her initial reaction, Stella merely dismissed it. "Nothing Owen,"

Just then, Danny walked into the living room. Seeing his 4 yr old son on the floor on the phone, he gave Owen a confused look. 'The boy's 4, who on earth could he be talking to?' thought Danny.

Hearing footsteps, Owen turned around and looked up, meeting his father's blue eyes. "Morning Daddy!" greeted Owen with glee. Forgetting all about the phone in his hands, he dropped it and held up his hands to be picked up. As he bent down, Danny was greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Mornin' buddy," replied Danny with a smile, ruffling his son's hair.

Noticing the discarded phone on the ground, he bent down to pick it up.

"It's Auntie Stella," said Owen, his arms around Danny's neck.

Giving his son a tired smile, Danny held the receiver to his ear. "Stel?"

"Danny? Thank god, I thought something happened to Owen" replied Stella, relief evident in her voice.

"He's good, he has the attention span of a four year old if you don't remember," replied Danny.

"Yeah, yeah, guess what?" asked Stella with a mischievous tone.

"What?"

"I know where you guys are headed," replied Stella triumphantly.

Danny chuckled. "Oh you do you? Where then?" he asked.

"Lanzotty," replied Stella.

"Lanzotty?" Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, Lanzotty, admit it Danny, secret's out," she stated smugly.

Stella was taken completely by surprise when she heard Danny's laughter on the other end. "What? WHAT?" she asked frantically.

"Lanzotty," replied Danny, still shaking with laughter. "Do you even know of a place called Lanzotty Stel?

"Well no…wait, you mean…"

"Yup"

"But Owen…"

"Try again"

Sighing heavily, she gave up. "Fine Messer, you win – for now. What time's your flight again?"

"Around 1," replied Danny.

"Hah! Gotcha Messer…now to check the airport schedules," said Stella with renewed vigour.

"It's a connecting flight Stel," replied Danny with a smirk.

Stella groaned. Knowing defeat when she saw it, she relented. "Fine, just make sure you get back here. Don't you dare run away with my godson," she warned.

"I'll bloody well run away with him if I want to," chuckled Danny.

Danny could practically see Stella rolling her eyes and couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"Alright Stel, I gotta go. I need to start breakfast," said Danny.

"The great Danny Messer cooking for his family - classic," replied Stella dramatically. "Alright, alright, have a safe trip ok? We'll be eagerly waiting your return. Well I will anyways, and not you personally but…"

"I get it Stella," said Danny, rolling his eyes in the process.

"I'm going!" replied Stella before putting the phone down on her end.

After replacing the phone on the table, Danny turned towards the kitchen, Owen still in his arms bouncing singing along to "In the Jungle". Having watched the Lion King several times, Owen now had every word down which annoyed Danny to no end.

"Do you have to keep singing that song Owen? It's getting a little old,"  
said Danny.

Looking up at his father, Owen merely sang louder, adding with a grin, "you're getting a little old Daddy."

Putting his son down onto the kitchen counter, Danny looked at him with a mock glare. "Who you calling old you puny 4 yr old," he said.

Looking into his father's blue eyes for a minute, Owen looked across at the stove.

"I want pancakes!" said Owen, totally forgetting their previous conversation. Jumping off the counter, Owen ran to the cupboards to find the pancake mix.

Turning towards his son, Danny grumbled. "4 yr olds…"

XXXXXX

After checking in, the Messers headed towards gate 17 where they waited to board their flight. Danny took a moment to relish the happiness he felt within him at that very moment. Granted they were surrounded by crowds of people, the feeling of Lindsay leaning against him and their son bouncing across their laps made him the happiest man on the planet.

Looking up, Lindsay saw her husband stare off with a smile on his face. "What are you thinking about Dan?"

Brought back to the present by her voice, Danny gave Lindsay a heart-warming smile. "You, Owen and how happy I am," he replied as he bent down to give her a kiss.

Not knowing exactly how to reply, Lindsay gave him a kiss before leaning her head against his shoulder once more.

"I love you," whispered Lindsay.

Danny smiled as he buried his face in Lindsay's hair. "I love you too, always."

* * *

**_A/N: I wrote this...ages ago. But couldn't upload it so sorry about that. I wasnt really that happy at first, but after reading it countless times, it kinda grows on you. Hehe. Anyways, I think that this story is beginning to be very Owen/Danny centric. Is that ok with everyone? Or should I bring in dear mother too? Haha, I don't mind - it was an unconscious thing. I love them all!_**

**_Please review and tell me what you guys think!_**

**_Thank you very much, come again._**


	6. Don't Ever Be Afraid To Tell Me

**_A/N: Firstly, I sincerely apologise for the lateness. As usual, I have quite a number of excuses actually which I will proudly list and make you all read and sympathise with me before you start accusing me of slacking off!_**

**_Firstly, I had a gazillion other fic ideas that seemed to keep getting in the way, so I set this aside for the moment to take of those other urges my muse decided to give me. Now that those are taken care of, I've only got 2 fics to concentrate on. This one (screams in joy) and my new multi-chap: A Life With You (link in profile)._**

**_Secondly I was then faced with a month (yes a month) of my IB final exams. _**

**_But that's all old news. I'm back and here's the update! I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Thanks to my P.I.C crashdownmontana for looking through it! You are as much of a ROCK STAR as I am hun! Mwah!_**

* * *

Lindsay stepped on board and laughed as she looked back, taking the sight of her son clutching onto his father for dear life. "Sweetie, there's nothing to be scared off."

Owen's only response was to busy his head into his father's neck as always. Lindsay flashed the flight attendant a smile as she welcomed the family with a warm smile of her own before directing them to their seats.

"Hey buddy, you wanna sit next to the window?" asked Danny, bouncing his son up and down playfully.

Owens eyes widened as he saw people and lights outside and nodded enthusiastically.

Noticing the change in demeanour, Lindsay rolled her eyes as she took the isle-seat whilst Danny sat down next to Owen in the centre. "He's just got your attention span you know that?"

Danny gave his wife a look of mock-hurt as he held a hand up against his chest. "I'm insulted. This was so not in the 'Get Married and Have Children Handbook'. It said to treat your family with love, affection and regular holidays. You're supposed to be thanking me with kisses…and more. Not insulting me."

Lindsay had no choice but to laugh at her husband's theatrics. "Poor baby, I'm sorry honey," comforted Lindsay, rubbing his shoulder with her hand and leaning up to give him a kiss. "Better?"

"Much," replied Danny with a grin. Turning back towards his son, Danny ruffled his son's hair causing Owen to sit down on the chair so he could look up at his father. Smiling, he climbed up over the seats to give his father a hug before moving to sit on his mother's lap.

Running her hands through Owen's hair, Lindsay pulled him close and planted a kiss on his head as she playfully bounced him on her lap. Danny smiled at the sight and took his wife's hand in his before bringing it to his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Hearing her husband, Lindsay looked at him and asked. "For what?"

"For everything."

Looking up at his parents, Owen smiled as he remembered what Auntie Stella had told him once. _'Your Mommy and Daddy love each other very much. You can see it when Daddy looks at Mommy the way he looks at pizza, and when Mommy looks at Daddy the way she looks at flowers. But also the way they both look at you.'_

After a few minutes, the stewardess went around making sure everyone was in their seats. Owen fidgeted on his own seat, the seatbelt pulling him close. He looked up at his father with pleading eyes, hoping he would hold him.

Danny noticing his son's agitation offered Owen a soft smile. Taking one of Owen's small hands in his, he squeezed them slightly in support and comfort. "You okay buddy?"

Not willing to admit to his father he was scared, Owen merely leaned against his father's arm and nodded. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, willing the tears to not fall. He wanted to be brave, like his Daddy. Daddy doesn't like it when he cries; Daddy wants him to be brave…like a man. But he was still just a boy.

It was then that Owen felt a pair of strong arms lift him up. He opened his eyes as his father placed him on his lap before pulling him close.

It had been four years since Owen was born, and like everyone pointed out; his son was the spitting image of him. Although Owen didn't tell him, Danny knew that his son was scared. Hell, he was scared stiff the first time he flew. Taking Owen in his arms, he whispered a question into his son's ears. "You scared?"

Owen, still nestled in his father's arms shook his head.

"What did I tell you about lying?" asked Danny, his tone softer than the words.

Bringing his eyes up to meet his father's, Owen held his father's gaze for a moment before looking down again. "Sorry Daddy," he whispered apologetically.

All the while, Lindsay looked on with a smile. Owen definitely was his father's son, down to the guilty face. She knew Owen idolised his father and wanted nothing but to be like him, and it saddened her that sometimes it made him think he couldn't tell them when he was afraid.

As though thinking the same thing, Danny turned to look at his wife, meeting her gaze as though having an entire conversation without words. Lindsay smiled and nodded slightly, leaning on her husband's shoulder in comfort.

Danny, taking his other hand, brought it to his son's face before pinching his cheeks slightly. "Hey buddy, I'm gonna tell you a story okay?"

Feeling Owen's nod, Danny continued. "The first time I went on a plane, Grandpa and Grandma took me to Italy."

'Italy? Italy was where Daddy says spaghetti comes from' mused Owen. Pulling away slightly, he gazed up at his father. 'I like spaghetti,' he thought to himself.

Giving his son a little pinch on the nose, Daddy carried on. "I was so scared to get on I wouldn't let go of Grandma."

"You were scared?" asked Owen disbelievingly.

Danny answered with a soft smile. "Of course I was scared. Just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I'm never scared buddy. I'm always scared. I'm scared when something happens to you or to mommy, I'm scared when I'm late for work, and I'm even more scared when Uncle Mac says to me 'Danny, can I talk you for a minute'."

Hearing his father's last comment, Owen burst into a fit of giggles. He looked up at his father again as his father placed a hand on his cheek.

Smiling warmly at Owen, Danny rubbed his thumb on his son's cheek. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me or your mom when you're scared of something okay?" asked Danny warmly.

"Okay Daddy," replied Owen as he was placed back into his seat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we will be taking off in a short while," came the announcement on the system.

Funny enough, the fear was gone.

After the initial shock of taking-off, Owen had found that he rather liked flying. Since the seatbelt sign had turned off two hours ago, Owen had so far been around the entire business class area as well as wandering around with the flight attendants. One was kind enough to give him a model of the plane to take home.

Running back to his seat, Owen jumped on his sleeping father grinning when he heard his father yelp. "Look Daddy, the lady gave me a toy!" he exclaimed happily.

"Not so loud buddy," replied Danny sleepily. "You're Mother's asleep." Looking around, Danny offered a sheepish smile to the elderly couple on the other isle. "Sorry about that, it's his first time flying."

"Don't worry about it dear," replied the elderly woman with a smile. "We know what it's like."

Leaning across his wife, the elderly man asked with a smile. "We could look out for your son for a while if you wanted to get some sleep."

Nodding slightly, Danny offered them a grateful smile. "That would be wonderful thanks. Oh I'm Danny Messer, and this is my wife Mon- err, Lindsay," introduced Danny, "and that there, is Owen. He'll be turning five soon."

Smiling, the elderly man introduced himself and his wife. "Michael Collins and this is my wife Claire."

"It's great to meet you Danny, and your son is adorable," said Claire.

Danny chatted to the Collins' for a little while before he turned back to Owen who was still sitting comfortably on his lap. "Hey buddy, you wanna go play with Mr and Mrs Collins over there? Daddy wants to take a nap."

Turning to see the elderly couple, Owen wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his father's lap.

Noticing his son's indecision, Danny supplied, "they have pictures of their puppy."

Upon mention of a puppy, Owen perked up immediately before climbing down his father's legs and scurrying off towards the elderly couple.

"Well that was easy," mumbled Danny, his eyes already drooping with sleep. They opened again when a sleepy retort came from beside him.

"You were the same way when you were younger," said Lindsay, giving her husband a sleepy smirk before snuggling closer.

"I was not!" replied Danny. "How would you know anyway?"

"Your mother told me."

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Have I lost my touch? Please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Thanks a bunch,_**

**_Messermonroe_**


	7. His Happiness

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone who've been so patient with me! I hope this covers it. Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

****

It never ceased to amaze him how much his life had changed in the past 6 years. Happiness was a term Danny Messer had once thought fit the life he lived, endless flirting, moving from one woman to the next in short-lived relationships. Now he could only chuckle at his own naivety as time had changed and matured him. Peering through his sunglasses, Danny grinned as a four year old ran up to him.

"Daddy!" called Owen. Running up to his father lounging in the sand under an umbrella, Owen giggled as he jumped onto his father who grunted in pain.

"Hey there buddy," said Danny hoarsely, running his hands through his son's hair to brush off the sand. "Where's mommy?"

Pointing towards the chalets, Owen replied. "She had to get something from the room." Slowly taking off his father's sunglasses, Owen peered into his father's blue eyes, the colour he inherited. "Can we go swimming Daddy? Please?"

Pausing to think for a moment, Danny grabbed hold of Owen before flipping him over and tickling the boy. "So you want to go swimming eh?"

"Daddy!" cried Owen in between attempts at swatting his father's hands away and laughing uncontrollably. "Stop it Daddy!"

After a few more tickles Danny relented, choosing rather to lie back down next to his son. Owen, grinning moved to snuggle against his father's bare chest. "Daddy?" he asked, turning to face his father. "Do we have to go back to home?"

Giving his son a smile, Danny nodded. "Of course we do buddy, we can't stay here forever."

"Why not?" asked Owen, his blue eyes twinkling slightly.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy have to work, and Auntie Stella and Uncle Mac and everyone else wants to see you too," explained Danny, giving his son a little nudge on the nose.

"Oh," replied Owen, his lips bending into a slight frown.

Noticing the frown, Danny moved to lean against his arms. "Hey, what's wrong buddy?" asked Danny.

"I don't wanna go home," replied Owen, looking up at his father pleadingly.

"How come?" asked Danny. Thinking that Owen didn't want to leave the beach, Danny was a little thrown off by his son's answer.

"Cause I get to play with you AND Mommy," replied Owen, his face breaking out in a contortion of sadness.

"You still get to play with me and Mommy at home," Danny replied, once again brushing his son's sandy blonde hair.

"But you and mommy have to work and then I can't play with you," Owen reasoned.

"Hey, c'mere," said Danny, pulling Owen on top of him. "I'm sorry that we've been a little busy. I promise we'll spend more time with you okay? But we still have to go home. Mommy and Daddy need to work to get money."

"What for?" asked Owen.

"You like your toys don't you?" asked Danny. Seeing Owen nod, he continued. "Mommy and Daddy need money so we can buy you new toys."

Lying down on his father, Owen smiled as he listened to the beat of his father's heart. "Can we stay here if I don't buy anymore toys?" asked Owen.

Chuckling softly, Danny ran his hands up and down Owen's back. "Sorry buddy, we can't. We gotta go back okay?" replied Danny. Seeing Owen nod, he smiled sadly. "Mommy and Daddy have to pay bills, buy food and all that stuff."

Owen snuggled further as he felt his father's arms tighten around him. He nodded when his father asked if he was okay.

"Hey, you wanted to go swimming right?" asked Danny, nudging his son.

His ears perked up at what his father said and immediately grinned. Moving to get up, Owen yelped as he was picked up and slung over his father's shoulder as he ran towards the water. The last thing Owen saw was his father's smirk before he was unceremoniously dropped into the water.

Leaning against one of the palm trees, Lindsay smiled as she saw Danny run down to the water's edge with Owen slung across his shoulder laughing. Her smile was only a mere fraction of the happiness she felt within.

"Careful there dear, your face might split," came a voice.

Turning slightly, Lindsay blushed as Claire walked up to her.

Cupping Lindsay's cheek with her hand, Clair gave her a warm smile. "You look happy," she said lovingly.

Her cheeks reddening even more, Lindsay nodded slightly. "I am happy," she supplied. "I just never thought it was possible, for all of this to happen – to me."

"What? Talking to an old Lady on a gorgeous beach half way around the world from home?" teased Claire.

Lindsay shook her head with a laugh. "No, Its just I never thought –"

"That you would end up with a loving husband and a beautiful child," supplied Claire with a knowing smile. "25 years ago, I felt the same way with Michael and our daughter. I still do today. I never thought it would happen to me, and now I still have Michael, 3 beautiful children and 2 grandchildren."

Nodding, Lindsay smiled. "I grew up dreaming of a life like this, a fairytale, nothing but a dream. Somewhere along the road, I lost hope that my dream would ever come true."

Moving down to the beach, Claire motioned Lindsay to follow as they both sat comfortably on the sand.

"All that changed when Danny came along," said Lindsay, her smile never wavering.

"You have a beautiful family Lindsay, never lose sight of it," said Claire.

"I won't, those two are my life," replied Lindsay.

Claire nodded in understanding, knowing herself how little the riches of the world meant if there was no one to share it with.

"Claire?" asked Lindsay. "It's Owen's birthday on Saturday. We were going to have a party back home, but then Danny did this," she said, gesturing around her. "We were wondering if you and Michael would like to join us."

Smiling brightly, Claire placed a comforting arm on Lindsay's shoulder. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"DADDY!" shrieked Owen as Danny threw him up into the air before catching him once more in his arms. Owen giggled as he was put down on the sand. Getting up, he grabbed Danny's hand and tugged his father back to where he spotted his mother talking to Auntie Claire. "Come on Daddy!"

Grinning, Danny bent down once again to lift his son up, this time letting Owen sit across his shoulders. Owen grabbed onto his father's hair for support, giggling as his father cried out in pain. "OW! Owen, not so hard!"

"Sorry Daddy," replied Owen apologetically.

Nearing his mother, Owen began to bounce. "Mommy!" he cried out.

Looking up, Lindsay smiled as Danny lifted him off his shoulders and setting back onto the sand. With a grin, Owen ran up to his mother before jumping into her arms.

"Did you have a good swim?" asked Lindsay.

"Mmhmm," nodded Owen.

Grinning, Danny bent down to give his wife a kiss before smirking at his son on his mother's lap. "Move over buddy, it's my turn to sit on Mommy's lap," said Danny eliciting a giggle from his 4 year old son and a grin from his wife.

"Come here baby," said Lindsay, motioning Danny to lie down on her other lap.

"Much better," admitted Danny, lying down and slipping his sunglasses back on.

Laughing, Lindsay turned to Claire who was sporting an amused grin. "Can you believe these two?"

Shaking her head, Claire laughed before getting up. "Well, I'm going for a little walk. I'll see you later," she called out before walking off.

"Bye Auntie Claire!" Owen called out.

Sitting up, Danny smiled as Lindsay leaned in, placing her head on his shoulder. Seeing Lindsay with Owen never failed to warm his heart. Wrapping his arms around her, Danny placed a loving kiss into her hair. "I love you," he whispered.

Lifting her head to look at him, Lindsay smiled lovingly. "I love you too," she whispered in reply.

6 years ago, happiness to Danny meant a string of women. It was only now that Danny Messer truly appreciated the meaning of happiness. It was having his wife and his son in his arms, to love them forever. That was his happiness.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review and tell me what you thought!_**

**_Thanks a bunch,_**

**_Messermonroe_**


End file.
